


my little moonbeam

by lazybug16



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Modern AU, No Angst, Pregnancy, Rayllum, all the parents are alive and they get along, domestic life, rayla's still an elf and callum is human, slight mention of ellis and lujanne, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazybug16/pseuds/lazybug16
Summary: Rayla has a surprise for Callum.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	my little moonbeam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TylerDashArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerDashArt/gifts).



> I honestly might write all my tdp fics in a modern au setting cause I honestly don’t want to do the research for the era and all that lol but you never know! I just absolutely ADORE the elves, I love them and I’m obsessed with their horns idk why haha
> 
> I wrote this for TylerDashArt cause their comments on my other tdp fic made me go akjsaksjahs and smile so so much so I wrote this for them. (check out their tumblr, it's the same name and the art is AMAZING!)
> 
> Anyways enjoy :)
> 
> PS. This could be for the rayllum birthday bash day 17, since that day is domesticity haha but anyway

“I’m pregnant.”

Oh god, that wasn’t the plan.

_That wasn’t_

_the_

_plan!_

Suddenly blurting out those words wasn’t the smartest thing she’s ever done, especially since there was a cake in the fridge with a message that basically held the same goddamn meaning! But upon seeing her husband enter their home and come towards her, she couldn’t help it.

She’s known about this wonderful surprise for a few hours now, and had to wait the whole entire day for him to come home and share her joy. No wonder she spilled the beans when locking eyes with him.

_Please say something_ , her mind screamed as Callum stood there, eyes wide and mouth fully open.

He was currently at the end of the hallway, facing the kitchen were his beautiful elf wife was fidgeting and biting her bottom lip with anxiety. What the hell was he supposed to say now? He was literally speechless, but not in a bad way.

“You…”

“I… well… _we_ are with a child, yes.” She said, laughing and crying at the same time, trying to lighten up the mood a bit and make him come to _her!_

She opened her mouth to say something else when she felt two strong arms wrap around her middle in a bear hug, feeling him shake and her neck getting wet with his salty tears. She was crying too, but both of them had smiles so wide that their faces were getting sore.

They’ve been trying to have a baby for months now, just the other day they were considering doing a few tests to see if there was anything wrong.

But there wasn’t.

Everything was fine.

Everything was perfect.

Because Rayla

was

_Pregnant!_

When putting her down, he cradled her jaw, boring his eyes into her beautiful purple ones, feeling his heart burst with the love for the amazing white-haired elf in front of him. “You have a bun in the oven.” He joked, making Rayla burst out in laughter. “Oh my god, I’ve never heard that one before.”

_God, he loved her so much._

“You have that dopey grin again.” She said, poking his cheek with her finger.

“Well excuse me for feeling extremely happy when the love of my life just told me that were going to have a baby.”

Rolling her eyes fondly, she walked towards the fridge and opened it, feeling the cool air brush against her skin. “Do you want cake? I was going to surprise you with it but when I saw you… it just came out. Sorry, I really wanted to surprise you.” She took out the clear box that contained a red velvet cake with white-vanilla frosting all over it, with the words _Welcome home, dad!_ written on top in purple icing.

Upon reading the message, he could feel his eyes getting watery again. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing their foreheads together and closing his eyes with a deep sigh. “Ray, you did surprise me, and it’s honestly one of the best surprises I’ve ever received.”

She ran her hands up his arms, wrapping them around his neck and glad that it all turned out okay. “Even better than the surprise of my proposal to you?” She asked while running a finger through the frosting and placing it on Callums nose.

“The proposal and this are in my top five, for sure.” He answered, cleaning the frosting with his finger and popping it in his mouth. “Mmm, this is really good, want some?”

“Please.”

He moved to the side to retrieve two plates from the cupboard while Rayla sliced the cake for them. Next thing they knew, they were sat on the couch continuing their earlier conversation.

“How old is the baby?” He asked.

“Four weeks old.”

Oh no.

Oh no no no no no no.

“So it happened-”

“Yep.”

“At the-”

“Uh-huh.”

“With the-”

“Aye.”

“Oh my god, your parents are going to kill me!”

Rayla laughed out loud, grabbing Callums hands before he pulled out his hair. “Relax, were not going to tell them any of this.”

“They might figure it out once you tell them how far along you are.”

“Trust me, love, they’ll be thrilled with the news.”

Callum sighed, wrapping his arms around her middle and gently pressing his ear into her stomach, trying to see if he could hear the heartbeat.

“You can’t hear it like that Callum, at least not this early on. I booked an appointment with the doctor next week to do a sonogram. Then, we will hear it.”

He placed a kiss on top of her clothed stomach and nuzzled it, making Rayla giggle. “Common, this cake won’t eat itself.”

After an hour, two empty plates were sitting on the coffee table and she was leaning on her lovely husband with her back against his chest, while resting her head on his shoulder and holding his hand in hers, their fingers intertwined. “We’re going to be parents.” He murmured, still not quite believing the reality of it all.

“That we are.” She answered, feeling Callums free hand rub against her still flat stomach with love and affection, making her fall in love with him even more. “It’s so weird, I haven’t even meet them or even know them, but I love them so much already.”

“I know how you feel. And just think, in a few months they will be in our arms.”

“I can’t wait.” He said, placing a kiss against her hair, daydreaming about their days to come.

xx

_7 months later_

Her face was the only thing visible, all scrunched up and pink. The little horns on her head were beautiful, just like her mothers, and the patch of brown her on her head was soft and fluffy.

The nurse passed her onto Raylas arms, who was equally exhausted and delighted after being in the hospital for nearly twenty-four hours. But she was fully enthralled by the little bundle of joy currently in her arms, looking up at her with clear blue eyes. “Hello there, Luna.”

Callum was standing beside his wonderful wife, rubbing his hand through her tangled hair while gazing lovingly at his daughter. After a few minutes, the nurses cleaned the room and left them be, telling Rayla that they would be back in an hour to show her how to breastfeed.

After hearing the door click shut, she let the tears poor down.

“Hey, are you okay, love?” She looked up so that he could see the smile on her lips. “More than okay, I think it’s just the hormones and sleep deprivation.” Callum reached over to her bedside table and grabbed a few tissues for her, while still giving her comfort. “Thanks, do you want to sit down?” She asked, eyes pointed to her side.

“Only if it’s not uncomfortable for you, otherwise I’ll bring a chair.”

“No, it’s fine. Here.” She scotched over a bit, leaving room for him to sit comfortably next to her. Just then, Luna let out a yawn, making both her parents laugh with adoration.

“Such a wee cutie, so precious.”

“She’s beautiful, just like her mother.”

“Excuse me, are you saying that you’re not beautiful? Cause let me tell you something,” She grabbed his collar and brought his face closer to hers, “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever had the pleasure to know, love and cherish, inside and out.” She finished by kissing him right on the lips, trying to convey everything she felt for him through the affectionate action.

He could feel his cheeks getting warm from her words, but still kissed her back with as much love and adoration.

Upon separating, they stared into each other’s eyes, seeing nothing but love in them. He was about to say something when Luna coughed, bringing the attention of her parents back to her.

“Rayla, can I hold her, please?”

“Of course, but open the buttons of your shirt first.” Feeling his cheeks redden yet again, he scratched the back of his neck anxiously. “Uh, Ray, I don’t think now’s the time.”

She laughed at the embarrassment written all over his face, placing a comforting hand against his cheek. “It’s for Luna, Callum. The doctor said the skin on skin contact is really good for the baby, especially on your chest. It keeps them calm and warm.”

Once his upper chest was free, he reached for her daughter, carefully holding her head with one hand while the other held her tiny delicate body, bringing her close and reclining her on his chest above his heart.

He could feel the tears prickling his eyes already, not believing that there would be something that he loved more than Rayla in the whole entire world. “I’m sorry Rayla, but she just captured my heart.” He felt Luna make grabbing movements, feeling as if she was actually trying to catch it. “Literally.”

“That’s okay, she’s captured mine too.”

“You’re so amazing, Ray. Thank you.”

“You’re quite welcome, my prince.” She laughed upon seeing the blush coating his cheeks, knowing full well that would happen after calling him by that pet name.

“Looks like she’s got my hands.” He commented when noticing her five tiny fingers, still moving against his chest.

“She has pinkos.”

“Oh god, you sound like Lujanne.”

“I’m sure she’s going to ask for the auntie Lujanne title.”

“Of that I have no doubt.” He said, laughing wholeheartedly.

They kept looking at her with fondness, Rayla rubbing comforting circles on Lunas back and tenderly touching her little horns.

“Are Sarai, Harrow, Ezran and Ellis coming?” She asked.

“Tomorrow. Even though they still had a few days left to their holiday, they’re much more excited to meet the new member of the family.”

“My parents texted and said they’ll be here in a couple of hours.”

“Looks like the room is going to be full soon.”

“Yep.”

“Well, I’m glad that no one’s coming very soon. Sorry if that seems rude but, I just want the both of you to myself for a little longer.”

Rayla moved forward and placed a tender kiss against Lunas head, seeing her eyes blink open up at her. “Me too.”

He felt so at peace with her in his arms, such tiny being and weighed so little. He was trying to savour this moment because he knew that time would pass too quickly, and before they knew it, Luna would be walking and talking.

“You’re my little moonbeam, aren’t you,” He whispered, “My precious princess.”

He placed a chaste kiss on her hair, carefully avoiding her little horns. He could feel tears threatening to spill again, seeing his daughter relaxed in his arms and his wife beside him, trying hard to keep her eyes open and not fall asleep. “I love you so much, Rayla.” He murmured against her hair.

“I love you too, Callum.” She said, looking up at his green beautiful eyes that she adored so much.

He leaned down and placed a kiss against her lips, smiling all the while and feeling his heart burst with happiness and love.

The moonshadow elf rested her head on the mages shoulder, running her hand through her daughters’ small ruff of brown hair while Callum held her close to his heart.

He was playing with her fingers, delicately holding them when Luna suddenly opened her hand and closed it around his index finger, making him fall in love for the second time in his whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Sarai is alive here I wanted to put another name that I head canon they would name (maybe) since Luna means moon in Spanish and I like the name. I love Ellis and Lujanne so much too so I decided to at least mention them lol.


End file.
